


Let's Feel Good about each Other and Forget the Rest

by Medlipop



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bloomverse, Bunny's a jerkface, First ever Bloomverse fic, Koz and Pitch are separate people now, Low self-esteem Jack and Koz, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth's no better, Whoop Whoop, but they're working on it, only Sandy's cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlipop/pseuds/Medlipop
Summary: Pitch and Koz separate into two identical bodies after being defeated by the guardians. The problem? Nobody believes Koz and thinks that they're still one person. Pitch is not helping. 10 years after Jack wakes up from the lake, he meets Koz and the two eventually fall in love. Now married, Jack is approached by the Guardians who have no idea about this and are asking Jack to help them defeat Pitch. AKA Koz protects Jack the same way you should protect the one ring: keep it secret, keep it safe. Mpreg in later chapters.





	1. Eira

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bloomverse fic. Please read the explanation in the link provided to get what I'm on about. Don't like, don't read but feel free to give me suggestions before I get too far into this. Idon't own Rise of the Guardian or any of the characters. Bloomverse is mine though but feel free to use it however you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342198 - Bloomverse Explanation!

Jack sat at the edge of his lake breathing in the cold winter air. It was his tenth birthday (birthday being the anniversary of the day he was pulled out from the lake) and he had decided that he wouldn’t upset himself today coming up with some hopeless plan to get the people of the nearby town of Burgess to notice him. No sir, he was quite happy spending his special day in his favourite spot with his best friend, Wind. 

Wind… didn’t talk much but Jack could sense a kindred spirit in her and really liked having her around. Better than no one at least. Jack thought he was going crazy the first day when he met Wind and heard his name being spoken. He’s now assuming that it was Wind that told him his name as the only other thing he found up where he heard it was the moon. And moons don’t talk. They just don’t. Period.

Earlier that day, he and Wind had done lots of flying about and spreading snow clouds across the area so the two were taking a well-deserved break before they go off to start the show. Jack was humming a tune he had heard the children at the town singing while Wind fluttered around him., kicking up the snow as if dancing. 

“Cute song.” Jack stopped. Wind had stopped to and suddenly the two were surrounded in silence. Jack kept looking forward and frowned. Dammit, I really am going crazy, aren’t I? He thought. Maybe I’m tired. Lying back on the snow he sighed as he rested his head onto his hands. Should probably just take a nap. “I don’t appreciate being ignored you know.” Jack tilted his head back slightly to see the tall, dark figure looming over him.

“Holy shit.” He leaped up and jumped back a few steps feeling his heart beating out of his chest. “Dammit man, announce your presence a bit better! You know how fucking quiet you are, right?! Seriously, you can’t just scare people like that you nearly gave me a freaking heart atta-“ Hang on a minute… “YOU CAN SEE ME?!”

“…Yes?” Jack immediately leapt back into the vicinity of the stranger excitedly, a hopeful smile across his face. 

“Oh my God, that’s amazing! This is the best, I mean… you’re real, right?”

“Do I look imaginary?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… No one’s ever talked to me before.” Suddenly going quiet, Jack sunk his head into his shoulders and fiddled with the staff in his hands. Great, now you’ve done it Jack. First person to ever see you and this is how you act. Bet he won’t want to talk to you anyway. The man looked down at Jack questioningly. The boy didn’t recognise him. Nor fear him like the rest. He must be new. He’ll probably leave once you tell him who you are. Still, he’s cute for a winter spirit, a pollen at that. What’s the harm in trying. Maybe he’s different. Don’t get your hopes up though.

“What’s your name?” Jack looked up. The man hadn’t left. He was still here. Still wanted to talk. This is great. There’s hope.

“Jack,” He beamed, holding his hand out for the man to shake. “Jack Frost.”

“Kozmotis Pitchiner.” The man responded in kind. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And you.”


	2. Tywyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koz and Jack get to know one another and Koz talks about his past.

It had been a year now since Jack and Koz had met. The two visited each other often. Jack being allowed in Koz’s lair once he was sure he wasn’t going to abandon him. A few months after their first meeting. Koz had told him about how he became a spirit. About his life as a general for the Golden armies, about his time guarding the prison full of fearlings and the events that led up to his possession and becoming Pitch Black. 

He spoke of the awful things he had done under their control and how he had eventually managed to separate from the entity. After a time, Kozmotis had gained enough strength to begin to fight Pitch from within. He was held back for years until the Guardians had managed to strike a devastating blow to Pitch and drastically lowered his power. With one final push. Koz had forced Pitch out of his body. With the last of his strength however, Pitch was able to assume a spiritual form identical to his own before falling into a deep sleep. 

Koz had also reached a similar state only two weeks later after a run-in with the Guardians. At the time, he had attempted to explain the situation and show them that he was no longer a threat. The others didn’t believe him. Three of them had mocked him for making up such a ridiculous story while Sanderson only watched him with cautious eyes. They then proceeded to chase him back to his lair where he remained for several months.

When he had finished his story, he was amazed that Jack hadn’t left yet or had grown to hate or fear him. He did look a little ticked off about something though.

“Tell me where I can find them. I’ll show them you’re not a liar.” Koz smiled amusedly.

“I’d rather you not. If they knew that we were friends, then they would surely try to convince you otherwise. They’re not above using force if they deem it necessary.”

“Yeah but, they can’t just treat you like that, they could have at least checked to see if your story was true.”

“You make it sound so easy.” He sighed. “My other half is also rather keen about keeping up this farce. He doesn’t exactly like the idea of me being happy and all.” He then laughed as he saw Jack’s pouted look.

“Don’t laugh! I’m pissed off here.” He punched him gently on the arm and rested his chin on his knees. “You’re really nice. You don’t deserve any of that stuff that happened.” Koz placed an arm around Jack’s shoulder smiling.

“Thanks.”

At this point in their lives (the one-year point, not the three months), Jack was going over to Koz’s daily bringing snow with him whenever the weather got too hot outside. The place was very homely for a so-called lair. The dark walls and furniture made the place look surprisingly comfy to Jack and it had all the essentials plus a few extra. Everything was on one floor. The bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, bathroom, library and some other rooms that hadn’t been given any set purpose other than the occasional storage space or snowball fighting room (the latter of which became a regular thing during the summer when it was too hot to do it outside. Koz didn’t look it, but he actually enjoys doing fun things like snowball fights and such. His best game was hide and seek but he wasn’t allowed to hide because he always cheats according to Jack.

The two had grown closer over time and though Koz wouldn’t admit it aloud, he was starting to develop feeling for the pollen. He had never known happiness like this since his time before the prison and couldn’t help becoming attached. Likewise, Jack himself was beginning to feel something he’d never felt before. At first, he thought he was getting sick or something since hearts aren’t supposed to feel that way when you look at someone. He thought about asking Koz but as he was about to explain, the very idea suddenly  
became really embarrassing to talk about, so he quickly gave up on it. 

When he finally realised what he was feeling, Jack thought twice about telling Koz. After the 10 years he spent alone, Jack’s self-esteem already wasn’t at its best, so he regularly thought that he probably didn’t deserve any of Koz’s kindness. On bad days, he’ll even go so far as to think that Koz is only having him around just to be nice. That he doesn’t actually enjoy his company but pities him enough to keep up the illusion. Even after spending a year together Jack still has those days where he doubts himself and their relationship. So, when he does realise his feelings, he decides he’s not worthy of that until he’s changed himself. Unbeknownst to him, Koz felt the same way.


	3. Oer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve 1767. Koz and Sera hang out and get drunk.

New Year’s Eve 1767

Ever since Koz introduced Jack to Seraphina, he’s had to spend half of the year spreading winter around the world. Not that this wasn’t what he was doing already but this time he has a schedule to follow. Failure to do so will incur her wrath and if there’s one thing Jack wants to avoid in his life it’s pissing off Mother Nature herself.

Koz wasn’t happy with any of it though. With Jack’s new responsibilities, he was away from home often during those times. Some weeks, Jack might not even come home for a few days leaving a lonely Koz to his own devices.

It was on one of these evenings that he decided to join his daughter in her every other nightly binge using up some of the wines he kept in storage. After about the fourth or fifth glass of Merlot, Koz had reached limit and began his rant.

“I miss Jack soooooo much.”

“No shit.”

“I just want him home so I can hold him. I mean, he’s so cute you know and smells really sweet.”

“He is a pollen.”

“Shh. I’m talking now. So just… shh.”

“Ok.”

“I don’t know what to do Sera. He’s too good for me. I don’t deserve such a perfect, pure thing in my life. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“He does like you.”

“What if he only hangs out with me because he pities me or something?”

“I doubt he would have been around that long if that were the case.”

“I know right, that’s what I keep telling myself. I wake up in the morning and say ‘Koz, it’s been so many years now. If he hasn’t left already he’s never going to, so get used to it.’   
But I keep having these doubts, you know?”

“He didn’t leave when you told him about your past.”

“But it’s only a matter of time. He’s got you now. At some point he’ll realise he doesn’t have to stick around anymore.”

“I am an amazing person.” By this point, Pitch had finished is sixth glass and his head had melted into the table, his arms draped in front of himself.

“Did you say he liked me?”

“That was five minutes ago, Dad.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I timed it.”

“No, I mean about Jack.”

“He told me.”

“When?!” His head up now.

“About a year back. Swore me to secrecy but lucky for you I hate seeing you acting so stupid.”

“What… what did he say?”

“Mmm, not much. I asked him how he felt about you and he went bright red in an instant. It was so funny. I didn’t even know winter spirits could blush and I make them for a living. Thought I’d tease him a bit more after that to see what I could get out of him. Turns out, he’s been crushing over you since about a year into your relationship.” 

“What do I do?”

“Tell him how you feel.”

“Wow thanks Captain Obvious!”

“Don’t you fucking give me sass. He’s not doing anything because he doesn’t think you like him back. You now know what he doesn’t know so for now, let’s drink, not too much so we don’t forget what we talked about, and the next time you see him you can go ahead and tell him you love him so the bullshit can stop.”


	4. Nos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koz and Jack getting up to some shenanigans and setting up for some actual plot to happen.

As it turns out, telling someone that you like them is much harder than it looks. About 115 times harder, approximate to the number of days it takes for you to finally get your head out of your ass and say it for fuck’s sake. It was on this night, Easter eve 1768, that Koz thought to take a walk outside to spread a bit of fear before returning to his hidey-hole before the sun rose and the Easter Bunny was released.

Koz’s theory was that Easter was like the Purge to Bunnymund in that it’s the one time a year that he can let loose all the anger building up inside him in the form of children eating his babies. _And you can’t tell me those eggs aren’t his babies if they’re sentient and created by him like the Baby Teeth are by the Tooth Fairy._ Jack didn’t quite understand the idea but just gave him this look that said: I’m nodding along but I think you’re crazy and I’m running away as soon as you’ve gone to sleep. Either way, Koz had decided long ago to just stay away from the whole sadistic mess that was Easter.

As he walked, he could see that all traces of Winter had vanished when the snow was so thick only a few weeks ago. He remembered Jack coming in rather cheerful with a bundle of snowdrops overjoyed with the fact that his holiday time was fast approaching. As much as Jack loves Winter (it is his favourite season obviously), Sera really worked him hard this year round so he was ready for some time off.

Koz figured that now was probably around the best time to confess his feelings. The question was how. He couldn’t just walk up to him and say it – that would be weird. And he couldn’t plan a whole big thing around it because if he gets rejected then there’s no chance of recovery. He needs to find the right moment. The perfect moment. After talking to Sera he’s less worried about outright rejection and more about saying the wrong things. If he messes up the confession then it’s all over.

He’s tried writing down his feelings. Of course he has. A number of times! But whatever he wrote down came out unnatural or really, really, really, really stupid. I mean, who asks to ‘court’ someone anymore. Come on Koz, you’re better than this!

Finding that the walk did absolutely nothing to help he decided to return home before it got to late (or early???). With one last look at a child’s nightmare of his teeth turning into millions of spiders, he declared himself perfectly sated and made his way back. Upon returning, he noticed that while he could sense his presence, Jack was not currently anywhere in sight.

Checking the rooms as he passed through the hallways Koz eventually reached his bedroom where he could hear Jack’s faint whispering:

“Hour three in the closet. Target still hasn’t returned home. Starting to get hungry and ran out of provisions in hour two. As stated in hour one I’m only making rough estimates as to what time it is as there is no feasible way to tell the time in the dark. Perhaps someone will invent it one day. By my estimates, target will arrive some point in the next two hours before sunrise. I a determined to win this time. Attempt no.23 was child’s play compared to the thought and endurance that comes into this-“

“Jack why are you hiding in my wardrobe?”

…

“Mission failure.” Koz opens the closet to reveal a pouting Jack Frost equipped with notebook and pen though the notebook had been scribbled on in Jack’s vain attempt to write in the dark.

“Get bored?”

“About two minutes in so I went and got this so I could at least try and keep myself sane.”

“Hour three, huh?”

“Went in bout 5 minutes after you left.”

“That was an hour ago.”

Jack’s mission at hand was the attempt to scare the bogeyman which was allegedly an impossible task. He was determined to be the first where no one else had succeeded and over the last five years has been plotting against Koz. Jack had spent a month planning this attempt and though it seems simple you also had to incorporate the fact that he had to hide for God knows how long just to try and get him when his guard was down as sneaking up on him was no longer an option.

Jack was already thinking up another plan in the library while pretending to read a book sitting in the armchair next to Koz (who was on the sofa/couch). Koz respectively was plotting his confession to Jack. It was during this time that Koz came to a realisation that honestly took way too long for him to notice.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“You know we talked about my life before I became a spirit?"

“Yeah?”

“We never got ‘round to talking about yours.”

“What do you mean?” Jack now looking up from the book he was pretending to read with great interest. “I told you about the lake.”

“I mean before the lake.”

“Oh. Well there wasn’t anything to talk about I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t anyone before the lake. I’ve always just been Jack Frost.”

“That can’t be true. Spirit’s don’t just come out of thin air.”

“Hey if you know anything, I’m all ears but I really can’t remember.”

“Remember… Ah, of course! You’ve lost your memory!”

“Um, you seem quite happy about that are you alright there?”

“Ah, sorry. What I meant to say was that it’s easily fixable”

“Really?”

“Of course, we just need to go get them from the Tooth Fairy.”


	5. Lili Wen Fach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets his memories back. but is it a good thing? Dun dun dun!

“Is this it?” Jack asked as Koz presents a small jewelled box with the picture of a grinning boy on its side.

“What were you expecting?” Koz hands it over in a gentlemanly fashion whilst avoiding moving his other hand from behind his back.

“Dunno really… I thought the tooth fairy collected teeth?”

“She collects the memories stored in the teeth.”

“Last I checked, memories came from the brain not your teeth. You sure this will work?”

“Positive. Especially since we have one of these!” It was then that Koz revealed the tiny hummingbird like fairy from behind his back who was currently wriggling about to get a good position to peck him with her beak. Needless to say, Jack was absolutely horrified.

“You stole a baby tooth?!”

“Stole is a harsh word Jack. I merely borrowed her for a bit.”

“You can’t borrow people.”

“You can’t steal them either.” Jack paused for a moment in deep thought.

“Kidnapping! You’ve kidnapped a baby tooth!”

“Took you a minute to find the right word there, didn’t you?”

“Look, that doesn’t matter now. Let her go.”

“But Jack what about- “

“That’s not the way we ask for help, Koz.” He reached over to Koz to pry out the baby tooth he was hesitant to release. She shivered a little bit at the change in temperature but other than that she stayed still and didn’t appear to be injured. “I’m really sorry about all this. Koz didn’t mean anything by it he was just trying to help me. It’s fine if you don’t want to now.”

At this point Baby Tooth’s emotions were all over the place. First, she was scared because she’d been kidnapped by Pitch Black for some unknown purpose. Then, she was angry about the fact that she’d been caught for such a stupid reason and tried to peck his hand into tiny pieces only to get even more frustrated as she couldn’t get a good angle. And then right as she was about to give the duo a what for she got this horrible sense of guilt for getting angry at such a sweet young thing.

Honestly, he was so sparkly and lovely that she nearly forgot about how she got here in the first place. Then she remembered and started getting pissed again. After a few moments of being torn between helping them out and pecking Pitch in the forehead and risking his wrath, she eventually decided to do both starting with…

“Argh! You little…” Now satisfied and not dead, she fluttered down to the memory box Jack was holding.

“You’ll help?” She nodded, and Jack offered a great big shiny toothy grin which almost had her swooning. Snapping out of it, she placed both hands on the box and closed her eyes.

_“Be Careful!”  
_

_“We will!”  
_

_“It’s ok, it’s ok. Don’t look down, just look at me.”  
_

_“Jack, I’m Scared!”  
_

_“I know, I know. But you’re gonna be alright, you’re not gonna fall in. Uh… we’re gonna have a little fun instead.”  
_

_“No we’re not!”  
_

_“Would I trick you?”  
_

_“Yes” You always play tricks!”  
_

_“Alright, well not this time I promise… I promise. You’re gonna be fine… you’re gonna be fine. You have to believe in me.”  
_

_“Ok”  
_

_“You wanna play a game?” We’re gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day! It’s as easy as one – two – three! Alright, now it’s your turn._

 

_One_

 

_Two_

 

_Three!”_

 

_“JACK!”_

 

He couldn’t breathe. Reliving his death, he could feel the water filling his lungs as the air escaped. His body temperature dropping and his consciousness fading away. He couldn’t bring himself to listen as Koz was desperately trying to get him to respond. He was shouting something… breathe? Oh, that’s right, he stopped breathing. No wonder his head feels light.

He takes a sudden breath in but finds that he can’t slow his breathing. It’s too fast and he’s hyperventilating now. Black spots forming in his vision and his body starts to drop. Warm hands. That’s what he feels. The world goes quiet as he is comforted by Koz’s warm embrace as he whispers sweet nothings to calm him. His breathing evens out and the world get lighter again. He looks up to see Koz’s worried gaze and strokes his cheek affectionately. For a few moments, all is well.

It was then that Jack remembered a very important detail. His sister. How long has past? Is she still alive? What year is it? He got up and without any explanation ran. Koz, starting to chase after him, decided against stopping him as he sensed his fears and understood where he was going. Sinking into the shadows, he followed closely behind. The wind was frantic, and snow had already begun to fall as Jack flew swiftly towards Burgess. His goal was clear, and he wouldn’t let anything get in his way, he didn’t even spare a glance towards his once favourite lake even now knowing it was the sight of his death.

Arriving at Burgess, the snow was already a few inches thick and its people were safe and warm inside their homes. Jack quickly skimmed over the houses until he had spotted a candle lit room just across the village. On the second floor of his house, an elderly woman lay in her death bed with her daughter sitting beside her, the window open so that she could feel the snow once more before she died. 

“Mother, please don’t go. I’m not ready to run the farm.”

“You’ll be fine. That husband of yours may be useless but I’m sure he’ll do his best as will you. Everything I have is yours, use it to start a family or something. Live your life without regrets. It’s how I lived, it’s how I want you to live.” The daughter started crying and the elderly woman held her hand softly. “It’s how he would have wanted us to live.” She whispered looking out towards the snow.

“Emma…” Jack cried. He was too late. Why couldn’t he have come sooner. If only he’d said something sooner. “I’m so sorry Emma. I came as fast as I could.”  


 

“Jack?” He thought he imagined it. It was so soft and quiet he couldn’t possibly believe it was real.

“Mother, what’s wrong?”

“I heard him. Jack? Is that you?”

“Emma?” Jack could feel his heart pounding in his throat and tears dripping from his eyes. She couldn’t see him. But that was fine. He just wanted to talk.

“Jack! It is you! I can hear you, are you here?”

“Yes, I’m here!” He nearly choked on his tears. “I’m right here.”

“I’m so sorry!” Emma had started sobbing herself now and Jack moved to kneel down beside her, wanting so desperately to hold her hand but it still passed through.

“What are you sorry for you numpty?” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. It’s my fault you died, I couldn’t do anything. I just watched as you fell in and I couldn’t move!”

“You really think I’d blame you for that? What happened was my own decision.” Choking back another sob. “You’re my baby sister Em, of course I’d save you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m here now. I’m alright. It’s all gonna be fine.”

“I’m glad you came to get me.” Jack froze. “Now we can be together again. You, me, Ma and Pa. We’ll be a family again.”

“Yeah… that’s right. We can go and play like we used to. We’ll go ice skating and chase the sheep and play tag.” The tears wouldn’t stop falling. Jack struggled to keep his voice even as he lied to his sister. “It’ll be just like before.”

“Thank you. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Em.”

 

Jack’s body shook as he watched the life fade out of her. The daughter began crying even harder, shaking at her mother to try and wake her. Her husband came in and held her in his arms as she screamed and before anyone thought to close the window Jack had fled. Now standing at the centre of his frozen lake, Jack allowed the brewing storm to take hold and explode outwards covering everything for miles as he cried out in pain of losing the only family member he had left. He didn’t care who he hurt, he didn’t care what time of year it was or the imbalance he would cause. That night, on Easter eve 1968, Jack let loose and lost himself in the blizzard.


End file.
